


〈世界線 第一部〉第一章 波特家的日常《微CP出沒注意》

by FengChern



Series: 【HP長篇】〈世界線〉第一部 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FengChern/pseuds/FengChern
Summary: 假想一個湯姆．瑞斗沒有成為佛地魔的世界，這個世界裡莉莉和詹姆都活得好好的。劇情主基調為歡樂向。服用須知：1.私設很多，但是基本上人物個性和形象會依循小說原著2.時間線的行進也基本與小說原著相符3.寫手是個小廢廢，對作品唯一要求是不坑4.因為戴著濾鏡，所以在文中發現的CP，請相信是有意的5.不禁拍打餵食，但是請放輕力道（笑）6.本篇為長篇連載，如果沒有意外的話會和原著一樣是七部7.雖然主線盡量依照原著時間線行進，但是會有很多偶發番外糖8.全文以繁體字及台譯書寫9.如有需要陸譯版可留言提出
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: 【HP長篇】〈世界線〉第一部 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597930
Kudos: 6





	〈世界線 第一部〉第一章 波特家的日常《微CP出沒注意》

第一章 波特家的日常

基本上波特家的一天似乎是這樣的。一早的時候路平就會起床開始為所有人準備早餐，就在最後一個盤子放上餐桌之後，二樓的主臥室就會傳來詹姆因為賴床而被莉莉敲醒的慘叫聲，而通常這個時候哈利已經十分自主的去刷牙洗臉了。

如果家裡沒有其他客人，例如學校假期期間就會暫住在波特家的石內卜，又例如來幫路平代班的茉莉跟衛斯理的幾個年紀比較小的孩子；噢，差點忘了還有一個會不定時蹭在波特家的天狼星的話，這些就是波特家享用早餐的固定人數了。

吃完早餐之後，詹姆跟莉莉會在九點鐘準時前往波特家位於倫敦市區的店舖，開始他們一整天的工作。就像是現在，莉莉和詹姆各自在門口套上了一件輕便外套，和站在門口要送他們出門的哈利跟路平打了個招呼，便用著現影術離開了家裡。

如果是之前的話，因為哈利還在上小學，在詹姆跟莉莉出門之後，路平就會帶著哈利去家裡附近的街道前等待校車。不過現在哈利已經從小學畢業了，而且正直屬於暑假的七月中旬，所以哈利處於一個十分悠閒的狀態──才怪。

通常來說，只要碰上了較長時間的假期，例如暑假、聖誕假期或是復活節假期，哈利的其中一位教父──石內卜如果也放假的話，他就一定會出現在波特家：為了不辜負莉莉對哈利魔藥學能力的期待。不過以今年的暑假來說，石內卜出現的倒不是那麼準時。

才這麼想著，石內卜就出現在波特家的門口，還按了按電鈴通知他們他來了。或許會有人問說為什麼他不乾脆直接出現在房子裡？這可能要歸因於石內卜本身十分強調身教，不過他也不否認和上次現影進去，結果踩到了睡在波特家壁爐前的天狼星（犬型）多少有點關係。

一聽到門鈴聲，原本在魔藥室裡準備著今天要複習的鎮靜劑材料的哈利，迅速的就衝到了門口，那時路平才剛從廚房探出頭要麻煩哈利去開門。就和平常一樣，開了門以後哈利就撲到了石內卜身上，一邊環抱著石內卜的腰，一邊用晶亮的翠綠色眼睛仰頭看著石內卜，依照平常的狀態，石內卜這時也會摸摸哈利的頭，並且難得的一向嚴肅的臉上會透著些許溫柔。

就像是亟欲得到稱讚的孩子，哈利在石內卜走進家門之後，不由分說的就一直扯著他往魔藥室裡走。路平在隔壁廚房裡聽到時，都忍不住搖著頭輕笑。

但是沒有多久路平就發現了，對於波特家來說，這麼安靜實在不太正常，照理來說這之後不久應該就會發生點什麼事，例如會有什麼人突然出現，而且會帶來一點麻煩……。

路平才剛想著，波特家的大門就被像是討債一樣的力道敲擊著，原本在魔藥室裡的哈利跟石內卜都把頭探了出來。隨即路平就抽出了腰間的魔杖，握在了手上，石內卜則是邊把哈利推回魔藥室，也邊抽出了魔杖。兩個人對看了一眼之後，十分警戒的緩步朝著大門走去。

走到門邊時，石內卜向路平比了一個噤聲的動作，同時將魔杖指向了木門，路平微微弓著身體，也將魔杖對準了木門。兩人都沒有開口說話，但是無形中都有一種默契存在。就在石內卜放了一個無聲咒把門打開時，路平也迅速的放了一個束縛咒。

但很顯然的對外面的生物──一隻體型和熊一樣大的狗，沒有什麼實質上的作用，那隻狗就這樣竄了進來，同時甩動著牠的身體，看起來似乎是不小心沾上了一身的泥。

「停下，天狼星！」路平喊著，邊伸手要去抓住天狼星。

「你有更好的辦法，雷木思。」石內卜說完便揮著魔杖變出了一個籠子把天狼星給關在了裡面。「或許這樣牠就會安分點。」

「汪汪汪！」被關在籠子裡的天狼星狠狠的對著石內卜吼叫著。

「好了，你們兩個，哈利在家呢。」路平壓低聲音的說著，同時也揮了魔杖把石內卜變出來的籠子又弄走了。

「獸足！」原本好似要打起來的石內卜和天狼星，一聽到哈利的聲音之後，馬上都安靜了下來。哈利從魔藥室裡跑了出來，伸手摟緊了天狼星，雖然是個很平常的擁抱，但天狼星還是朝著石內卜投去一個有點炫耀意味的眼神。

就在大家都疑惑著為什麼天狼星不解除阿尼馬格斯的狀態時，忽然就響起了電鈴聲，稍微猶豫了一下，路平各看了石內卜、天狼星和哈利一眼，才緩緩走過去開門。門外站著的人是天狼星的弟弟──獅子阿爾發．布萊克。路平才剛打開了門，獅子阿爾發就急切的兩手抓住了路平的手臂（天狼星微微的挑了一下眉）緊張的問著：

「天狼星有在這裡嗎？」

「他就在那。」路平讓獅子阿爾發走進來之後關上了門，還同時用眼神示意著天狼星就趴在壁爐前面，而當然的，此時的天狼星依然維持著阿尼馬格斯的型態。

「我不是說狗……」獅子阿爾發走到了天狼星（犬型）的面前，伸手摸了摸牠的頭，用著一種略帶遺憾的口吻說著：「如果你真是天狼星就好了。」

看著哈利似乎就要說出什麼，石內卜即時的把他給趕回了魔藥室裡。波特家的客廳為了配合天狼星和熊一樣的體型，而且牠又堅持要躺在壁爐前面的地板上的關係，並沒有放置沙發，只是在毛毯地板上鋪了一塊長方形的暗色地毯。獅子阿爾發和路平就坐在地毯上，兩個人都看著兀自趴在壁爐前的天狼星（犬型）。

「說起來，究竟為什麼波特家要把寵物取名為『天狼星』啊。」獅子阿爾發悶悶的說著。

「因為他就是『天狼星』啊。」路平在天狼星偏頭看他一眼時，微微笑著說道。

其實這個景象也是波特家時常出現的，在學生時代和詹姆、彼得學會了阿尼馬格斯之後的天狼星，依然沒有去魔法部登記身份，原本是為了在當正氣師時執行任務方便，後來成為了布萊克家的家主以後，就純粹是因為私心了──讓他可以光明正大的躲在波特家。

「算了，我該回去了。」又看了天狼星（犬型）一眼，獅子阿爾發站了起來，還微微的嘆了一口氣，臨走出波特家的門之前又小小聲的和路平說著：「如果看到他了，拜託一定要叫他回來。」

「嗯，我會的。」

目送著獅子阿爾發離開，路平這時又把目光轉向了天狼星身上，原本想要繼續裝死趴在壁爐前面的天狼星，在看到路平臉上那種淡淡的責怪時，又乾脆的解除了阿尼馬格斯的型態。天狼星略微侷促的坐在了壁爐前面，視線刻意不和路平對上。

「說吧，這次你又為什麼逃走了？」

「……他們說我該結婚了。」天狼星把頭埋在了膝蓋裡，語氣聽起來有些悶悶的。

「也差不多了，你看哈利都11歲了。」路平盡量讓語氣聽起來很隨意。

或許是因為多年相處的默契，也或許是多多少少知道一點布萊克家的狀況，聽到天狼星說的「他們」時，路平很快的就聯想到了對象。天狼星一直都很叛逆，尤其是和家裡的關係。天狼星在16歲那年和家裡大吵了一架，之後就離家獨自生活了三年，後來是在哈利出生以後才回到了家裡。不過雖然這些過程路平、詹姆和莉莉都知道，但天狼星從不告訴他們和家裡吵架的原因，只說是自己太過叛逆。

但是回到了家裡的依舊常常會往波特家跑，聽說大部份的理由都是來自於天狼星的母親──布萊克夫人。關於布萊克夫人的記憶，他們其實都不是很深，因為她在哈利4、5歲的時候就過世了，在那之前他們也只和她見過一次，而且還是在她已經臥病在床時。

布萊克夫人是個很典型的布萊克家人，崇尚純粹的血統，而且排斥所有違背她理念的存在，所以布萊克夫人一向都不怎麼喜歡他們，不過路平倒是覺得可以理解。但就是因為這層關係，以至於臥病在床的布萊克夫人想要見他們時，那天路平緊張的心臟都要停了。

他一直在等，等布萊克夫人對著他說些難聽的、極致羞辱他的話，後來卻什麼也沒有，她只是微微笑著看了他一眼，然後讓年幼的哈利到她的床邊，用她因為生病而十分纖瘦的手摸了摸哈利的頭，很輕微的說了句：

「這孩子的眼睛真漂亮。」

那之後天狼星讓他們都先離開房間到外面等候，他說他有幾句話想和已經漸漸進入彌留狀態的布萊克夫人說。所以那時天狼星和布萊克夫人說了什麼，他們其實都不知道。

在布萊克夫人去世後一年，天狼星的父親──布萊克先生也走了，臨終前還將代表布萊克當家身份的戒指交給了天狼星，並且希望獅子阿爾發可以輔助天狼星處理家族的事務。於是這也直接造成了獅子阿爾發常常跑到波特家來找人的原因。

「可是我根本不想結婚。」天狼星皺著眉頭低吼著，但是目光一對上路平，他又變得有些侷促起來。「……是我不想娶那些人。」

「天狼星，」路平難得扳起臉來，後來卻又緩和下來了，他用兩隻手捧住天狼星的臉，就和偶爾好言相勸阿尼馬格斯型態的天狼星時一樣，就連語氣都會柔軟一點。「你是布萊克的家主，這些是你的義務。」

如果是平常做錯事的時候的話，天狼星或許會微微低下頭，露出一臉愧疚的表情告訴路平他知道了，但現在不是。所以天狼星也伸了手捧住路平的臉，一字一頓的說著：

「雷木思，我還是會結婚，但是我……」

然而，天狼星的話還沒講完，他們的注意力就被一封落在門口地墊上的米黃色的信封吸引了。只需要稍稍的一眼，天狼星和路平就知道那封信是來自哪裡。路平首先站了起來，走到門口的地墊前把信撿起，天狼星也跟了過去，兩個人都看到了信上的封蠟來自──霍格華茲魔法學校。

毫不猶豫的路平拿著信就走到了魔藥室外，稍微敲了敲沒有關上的門告知在房間裡面的石內卜和哈利之後，路平就將信交給了哈利；那時哈利還站在一張小原木椅上伸手要去拿櫃子上排的魔藥材料，路平記得以前都會看到石內卜抱著哈利去拿，想到這裡，路平忍不住又微微的看了看石內卜一眼，後者臉上的表情卻十分坦然，趁著哈利拆開信時，狀似不經意的補了句：

「你真的不考慮一下我的建議嗎，雷木思？」

「不了。即使不用迷情劑的味道，我也知道結果。」路平淡淡的說著，眼底有些隱隱約約的落寞，看著他那個樣子，石內卜知道不論繼續說什麼都沒有用，所以乾脆的只回了句隨便。

「霍格華茲魔法學校……」旁邊哈利跳下了小椅子，輕輕的唸著信上的字。「這是入學通知嗎？」

「是啊，11歲，而且名字有登記在霍格華茲的孩子都會收到。」路平微微笑著說著，突然又像想起了什麼，輕聲喊著：「啊，我要先去通知詹姆跟莉莉。」

路平轉身走出魔藥室時，天狼星就站在外面，兩人不經意的撞在了一起，而當然的體型稍微瘦弱些的路平差一點就被撞倒，是天狼星伸手幫他穩住身形。或許是因為想到了剛才在魔藥室裡和石內卜的對話不知道是不是被天狼星聽到了，路平略微有點慌張的推開了天狼星的手，又假裝什麼事也沒有的走到了廚房，抽出魔杖喚來信紙和筆，簡單的寫了入學通知信的事之後，就讓站在廚房貓頭鷹木立架上的灰色貓頭鷹把信送了出去。

但為了還沒有來得及退卻的尷尬，路平一直待在廚房不想走出去面對天狼星的臉。

不過此時的天狼星第一時間找的人卻是石內卜，因為多年的交情，天狼星知道這個時候他怎麼問路平也不會得到答案。是的，剛才就站在魔藥室門外的天狼星很理所當然的聽到了石內卜和路平的對話，只是感覺上是在重複他們曾經說過的話題，所以他其實沒有辦法很清楚的連繫起來。

「史拉轟在六年級的時候就教過了，天狼星。」石內卜一如既往冷冷的說著，而且臉上的表情也依然是天狼星熟悉的冷笑。「我以為魔藥學拿到了O能成為正氣師的你會記得。」

「你這個……」天狼星正要出言反駁，就立刻被哈利給抱住了腰。

「你們兩個今天一直在吵架。」

看著哈利緊緊抱著自己，而且語氣還因為把頭埋在他身上而顯得有些悶悶的，天狼星只好暫時不和石內卜計較，伸手摸著哈利的頭，小小聲的安撫著哈利。

「詹姆和莉莉說今天會早一點回來。」路平邊拿著回信邊走進了魔藥室，那時哈利已經放開了天狼星，被石內卜揪著坐回了椅子上，要繼續把製作到一半的魔藥調製完。「對了，他們說讓賽佛勒斯留下來吃晚飯。」

「我知道了。」突然被點到了名字，石內卜微微的皺了眉頭，那表情像是在說他或許原本並沒有打算留下來。

「賽佛今天也不住下來嗎？」哈利剛把一管紫色的藥水滴進坩堝裡，馬上又將注意力放到了石內卜的身上，把手上的那管紫色藥水放回到試管架上之後，兩手抓著石內卜黑色長袍的衣襬，上挑著翠綠色的眼睛，用著可憐兮兮的語氣問著。「你最近是不是怪怪的？」

「以前都會抱著我去拿櫃子上的魔藥材料，也會答應要抱著我坐在椅子上，」說到後來，哈利的語氣變得有點像是在抱怨，就連臉上的表情都變成了在生悶氣的樣子。「而且這個暑假回來都不住下來。」

「……雷木思，」石內卜看向了站在門口像是在看熱鬧的路平和天狼星，臉上難得帶著十分困擾的表情。後來發現不論是路平還是天狼星都沒有要幫助他的意思，他才妥協的說著：「幫我跟莉莉他們說我今天會留宿。」

「真的？」哈利雖然覺得很開心，但還是忍不住再確認了一次。

「但是，」石內卜盡量讓自己扳起臉。「你要答應我，哈利，晚上不會再偷偷跑到客房裡來。」

聽到這裡，路平差點忍不住笑了出來，所以趕緊捂著嘴小聲說著他去寫信給詹姆和莉莉，就匆忙走回了廚房；天狼星很顯然的看不太懂，不過也不期望正在對峙中的石內卜和哈利給予他回應，一臉疑惑的跟在路平之後走進了廚房；而仍留在魔藥室的石內卜跟哈利則是一直對視著，就像是這樣直盯著對方看，對方就會早一步認輸一樣。

「……好吧。」最後也確實有人認輸了，哈利癟著嘴，悶悶的回著。

〈世界線〉第一部《待續》  
by.FengChern


End file.
